Hopeless
by DorothyHomicide
Summary: ALL HUMAN. What will Bella do when the new kids move into Forks, Washington? What will Jacob do when she attempts to break up with him? Regular Pairings after a little while.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are from the imagination of the great Stephanie Meyer**

**This is my first fanfiction. I'm not going to beg for reviews like a lot of people do on here. If you feel like writing a review you can, if not then I don't mind, it's all up to you. I'm sorry if it isn't that great, I've written six chapters in two days so they might be a little drawn out, I'm not sure.**

BPOV

'Why should I have to rush every morning just to pick up my boyfriend for school? He could easily take his own car and pick me up for once instead of making me drive all the way to his house, pick him up, then drive to Forks High School.' That is the thing about Jacob I have noticed lately, he doesn't care about anyone but himself. As I grabbed my book bag the phone rang, and I ran to pick it up still in a hurry to leave. "Hello" I said breathlessly, as I was fiddling with my jacket trying to button it up. I thought I would be able to let a sigh of relief pass my lips, thinking it was my father calling, but of course that would be too easy on me. "Where the hell are you Bella? You should have been here to pick me up ten minutes ago!" Jacob screamed into the phone. What I wanted to say was 'Stop being a pathetic loser', but I chickened out. "I was on my way out the door as you called; I'll be there in fifteen minutes at the most." Jacob let out a frustrated growl and slammed the phone down.

Running out to my car I tried not to slip on the thick coat of ice, I've always been clumsy. It's as if I could easily trip over air. I mean, really, how could someone trip over something as unsolid as air? As I jumped into the car I turned on the heat full blast letting my windshield defrost before backing out of the driveway. My truck would have been easier to drive in the winter, than this smaller car is. It had more traction you could say, and it could take a beating if it needed to. This car though, it couldn't take anything, I could run over a rock and my wheel would bust off. I was absently thinking, not paying attention as I noticed I just drove passed Jacob's house, and he was outside on the sidewalk with his hands in the air. "Oh here we go…" I muttered underneath my breath. I put the car into reverse and stopped beside him unlocking the doors.

"Are you stupid? Did you not see me on the sidewalk waiting for you? I've been standing out here for ten minutes waiting for you to get your slow ass here!" Jacob's face was red as he screamed, a little vein popping out of his forehead. He made it seem like I was worthless, and yet I wouldn't break up with him. All the way to the school I ignored his yelling, easily tuning him out by thinking of Authors and the books they had written.

I pulled into the school parking lot, and found that hardly anyone was here yet. I was almost scared to look over at Jacob, but before I could he jumped out of the car, and found a few of his friends. "That's it..." I said to myself, I was too angry to care about anything. "JACOB BLACK!" I screamed as I got out of the car, grabbing my backpack and walking over to him with my fists clenched. A few of his friends whispered things to themselves, "Oh no. Here comes the wrath of Bella" I heard someone say and I looked over to Quil's snickering face. Deciding to ignore the comment I turned back to Jacob and put my hands up in frustration. "What the hell do you want, bitch?" He replied with a tone in his voice that made him sound like he was trying way too hard to act all macho. "You know what I want Jacob? For once I want a thank you, a hug, I want you to look at me like you used to when we first started dating, but now that I see none of this is going to happen, I'll let you know what I really want, and actually what I am going to do. ." I paused for a moment to see his reaction. He smiled gleefully, not expecting what I 

was going to say next. "Jacob, I'm breaking up with you. I hope one of your buddies can give you a ride home after school because I'm done with you." With that said I walked away and went into the school to my first class of a very long day.

The first classes of the day seemed to go by pretty quickly, and by the time I got to lunch the school was buzzing about there being six new students. I sat down at my lunch table and looked around for a moment wondering where everyone was. Suddenly Angela popped up beside me with a worried look on her face. "Bella, I heard what happened this morning, are you okay?" I nodded a little bit and grabbed my water out of my backpack. "Angela, of course I am okay, I mean really it was just a small relationship. Nothing more, nothing less. You know that these things don't hurt me, I never fall in love.." Angela only nodded, I could tell she wanted to say more to me but I followed her gaze and saw Mike, Jessica, and Tyler walking to the table. They all sat down, said hi, and soon enough Jessica begin prattling on and on about the new kids. "Oh my gosh Bella! Did you see the new family that moved into town? Supposedly they're all adopted, and living with the new doctor from the hospital." I nodded, and tuned her out as she kept on talking to everyone. I let my gaze wander around the cafeteria until I stopped at a table that was filled with six occupants I didn't know. They were all beautiful in their own ways. Soon enough the bell rang and I ran to my class not wanting to be late.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are from the imagination of the great Stephanie Meyer**

BPOV

Algebra, Biology, and Spanish were all going by so slowly today. It seemed as though this day was never going to end and I would be stuck in this school until I was old, and wrinkly. After what seemed to be ages the bell rang, but with my luck my Spanish teacher wanted to talk to me. All of my peers filed out, and then the teacher turned to face me. "Bella, I was going over your last test, and you did absolutely excellent on it." I smiled, happy that I wasn't finding out I was failing or some nonsense like that. "That is all Bella; I just wanted to let you know you got the highest grade in the class." I pushed the stray hair out of my eyes as I looked up at my teacher "Thank you Senorita, I appreciate the good news, I'll see you in class tomorrow."

As I walked out of the room I glanced at the clock and was surprised. Was I really standing in the classroom for ten minutes? It definitely did not seem like it. I rushed to my locker and grabbed my books that I would need for homework, along with my IPod. I put on my headphones, and put on Beethoven's Fur Elise as loud as it would go. When I got outside I noticed that my car was the only car left in the parking lot. I let out a sigh, thankful that this day was almost over. I couldn't wait to get home and just take a relaxing shower before starting Charlie's dinner. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed my arm pulling me backwards; I quickly turned around to see an outraged Jacob. If I thought he looked mad this morning in the car, I was wrong. He looked downright furious right now. I stood there for a moment looking at him, before I tried to wrench my arm away from his grasp. I failed miserably, he was holding on tightly, as if he was holding onto his life. He pulled the headphones off of my head, and threw my IPod to the ground, and then started screaming. "ISABELLA SWAN! How dare you make a fool of me in front of my friends, trying to break up with me! Let me tell you something you insolent bitch, everywhere you turn I will be there, everything you say I will hear!" He began to get more violent, and dragged me to the side of the school where the forest started. He didn't even take a breath while pushing me to the ground to stop screaming for a moment. Quickly he straddled me and held down my hands by just holding onto my wrists with one hand. With the other hand he began undoing my jacket buttons, ripping a few of them off as he tried to undo them. "Jacob!" I screamed, hoping someone would hear me "Get off of me!" I squirmed underneath him, trying to knee him in the groin, but he didn't stop. He lifted his hand, and slapped me across the face, then brought his mouth down to my ear to whisper, "Be quiet, and it will be over soon and will be less painful." I fought back the tears in my eyes, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting me, instead I took all the energy I could find and pushed him off of me. He looked surprised as I got up quickly and ran into the forest.

My first instinct was to run in the direction of the school, but Jacob had been in my way so I chose the only other way I had, to run into the forest. I could hear his footsteps getting closer, which made my adrenaline, pump even quicker, but I had to be a klutz and tripped over a fallen tree branch. As I fell I instinctively put my hands out in front of me to break the fall, but it didn't work. My head collided with a rock, and after a sudden burst of pain I smelled it. It smelled like rust, I began to get woozy and then I heard it. Laughter. Laughter filled the air as I tried to get up; I looked behind me to see Jacob standing there, a smile plastered on his face. "You just had to run away didn't you? It could have been done easily, but no you had to run. Well it looks like you won't be able to run now" With that he took three 

big strides and was picking me up forcefully before turning me over and pushing me to the ground again. I let the tears escape, and as I looked up I could see the sky was dark, and I couldn't figure out how long I had been running. Interrupting my thoughts Jacob got on top of me, and began ripping the rest of my jacket off, and sliding his disgusting hand up my shirt. I screamed, and he punched me in the face, which surely should have knocked me out, but instead I somehow held onto consciousness. He took his hand out from underneath my shirt, and held my hands down, while unbuttoning my jeans quickly. "Bella" he mumbled underneath his breath as he pulled my jeans down to reveal nothing but my underwear. I continued crying, and screaming, hoping that someone could hear me, that someone would come to rescue me. He slapped me again, and while holding me down still he unzipped his pants quickly, and tore off the rest of my remaining clothes before I knew what happened. "Jacob..." I stopped for a moment, out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw something walking. Jacob thought I was finally responding, and began kissing me with too much force. I gagged, and tried to push him off of me, but he still held me down. Finally he looked down at me, and smiled "I knew you would come around to this idea" He stated before entering me. I cried out in not only pain, but in defeat. After a few minutes his grunts got louder, and my sobs were quieting down a little bit. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry, so I finally stopped, and as I stopped crying he was done, and getting off of me before turning back for a moment, smiling, then striding away.

I don't know how long I lay on the ground wearing nothing, but the last thing I remembered was hearing someone's voice before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are from the imagination of the great Stephanie Meyer**

EPOV

I had just dropped my siblings off at our new house when I remembered I needed my biology book in order to do my homework. "Hey guys, I'll be back, I forgot something at school!" Alice was the only one that turned around, and nodded. With that I drove off to the school not expecting what I was going to hear.

I parked my car, and looked around, there was only one car left here and that's when I heard it, a blood curdling scream. I looked around myself quickly, and headed in the direction of the forest. The screams got louder, and soon I was running. "Jacob, get off of me!" I heard in the distance, I slowed my pace trying to keep myself hidden so I wouldn't startle anyone just in case it was a game or something, but soon my hopes were diminished, I came through a bush and looked at a girl lying on the ground, her clothes off and all ripped and tattered on the ground beside her. Her eyes gently closed, and soon I could hardly see the rise and fall of her chest. Quickly I took off my jacket, and threw it over her and looked at her face. Her eyes were both bruised, her bottom lip was split open, and there was a deep gash on her head that wouldn't stop bleeding. I picked her up bridal style, and ran to my car, trying not to hurt her more. Once I reached my car I opened the door, and set her down carefully in the backseat, and pulled out my phone, dialing Carlisle my father. It took a total of three rings before he answered "Carlisle, I've got a girl with me, she needs help badly….Alright…Okay…I'll be home in five minutes." I snapped the phone and rushed to my house going faster than I usually go.

Carlisle was already outside as I pulled into the driveway, if I hadn't of moved Alice's Porsche earlier I probably would have smashed into it. "Edward, who is she?" Carlisle asked as I picked the girl out from the backseat, and wrapped my jacket around her tighter. "I have no idea Carlisle, I heard a scream, and a guys voice, and I just instinctively ran towards the noise, and when I got there she was on the ground, her clothes were next to her all ripped and tattered, and she was already unconscious.." I started rambling on, but as I looked down at her face my voice caught in my throat. She was absolutely beautiful, how did I not notice this before? Even as battered and bloody as she was her beauty shined right through the bruises and cuts. "Hurry up Edward, bring her inside before she catches pneumonia." Instantly I began walking fast as Carlisle had the door already open for me. The rest of my siblings sat in the den, Emmet and Rosalie sitting on the couch, Rosalie's head on Emmet's shoulder, and Alice and Jasper sat on the floor, Alice sitting in Jaspers lap laughing at a joke he must have told her. They all suddenly looked up and gasped.

Ignoring them I flew into Carlisle's study and put Bella down on the leather couch that was in the corner of the room. "Thank you Edward." Carlisle said, and he then began to usher me out of the room. "Go ask Alice or Rosalie for some clothes for this young mystery girl, and tell them not to be nosey and stand outside the door. I nodded, speechless, and opened the door obviously a little too quickly because Alice flew into the room with a bang on the floor. "Dam- - Darn it!" She muttered and looked up, smiling innocently. "I've got some clothes the girl can wear!" She said excitedly and ran to her room. The rest of 

my siblings looked up at the ceiling as if they had no idea they were just snooping, and began to walk away. Carlisle shook his head, and closed the door in all of our faces.

"I've got the clothes!" Alice yelled while running down the hallway. When she reached us she frowned and stood there with us, having no intention of leaving from the door. I pressed my ear up to try to hear anything, I heard a lot of hum's and huh's, and then I heard a sweet voice fill the air. "W-who-where am I? Who are you?" the girl asked frantically. It was obvious she was terrified, and had no idea what was going on. I couldn't exactly hear what Carlisle was saying because Emmet started talking "Edward what's going on in there! What do you hear?" I turned to Emmet and put my finger up to my lips and listened again. "Dear, what is your name?" I heard Carlisle ask the girl. It was silent for a moment before the girl answered "Isabella. Isabella Swan." Isabella Swan I thought to myself, that name is beautiful; it's a fitting name for this girl. I turned around to find Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie all staring at me confused. "Come on guys, let's go downstairs." "Aw why Edward?" Emmet responded and I just shook my head and watched Alice put the clothes next to the door before I descended down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are from the imagination of the great Stephanie Meyer**

BPOV.

I woke up in a strange room, with a blanket over me and a man putting smelling salts underneath my nose. I sat up a little too quickly, and immediately fell back down on the couch. "Hello, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen; my son found you earlier and brought you to me. Dear, what is your name?" I just stared at him for a few minutes; he was beautiful in a different kind of way. After a moment of racking my brain I answered him quite quickly "Isabella. Isabella Swan." He nodded, and wrote that down on a piece of paper, then looked back at me again, "Alright Isabella..." I held up my hand for him to stop talking for a moment. "I'm sorry to interrupt; actually can you call me Bella? Isabella just seems like a name that I would get called for doing something wrong..." Dr. Cullen laughed and nodded. "Well, Bella...When you got here you were bleeding profusely from the head, so I figured while you were unconcious to go ahead and stitch you up. Also, I don't want it to be a shock when you look in the mirror, your face is pretty beat up, and the bruises that are forming still are only going to get worse." I nodded absently, and looked down and blushed beat red. Dr. Cullen seemed to understand and walked to the door, opened it, and grabbed some clothes that were left on the floor. "Here you go dear, there's a bathroom right over there" He pointed to his right. "I'll be outside the door, you go ahead and change, and do whatever you need to do, and when you're done just open the door and tell me." Again I nodded, it was hard to find my voice at this time, and it was as if everything had crashed down on me in the past two hours.

As Dr. Cullen left the room I pulled the blanket around me and walked into the bathroom. I didn't even bother looking in the mirror right away; instead I threw on the clothes quickly, and looked at the ground. I felt disgusting, I felt like I needed to take a shower, but I decided against it, I figured that would be something bad to do, it always was in the movies after a girl was r-I couldn't think of the word. I didn't want to. Instead I looked in the mirror and gasped at what I saw. My hair looked like I had just woken up, but twenty times worse. I had a bandage all across my forehead that was stained with blood, my lip was split open, dried blood caked on it, and both of my eyes were black and blue, along with my right side of my face. "He got me really good…" I muttered to myself, as I walked out of the bathroom, and opened the door to the study. Dr. Cullen turned around and ushered me back into the room, and closed the door. "Sit down Bella; I have some questions to ask you." I nodded abiding by his wishes and sat back down on the couch. "Now Bella, I need you to tell me what happened, you don't have to go into details, but I want to know why you were in the forest unconscious with no clothes on, if you can remember that is…" he trailed off for a moment, then looked at me, his eyes full of guilt for having to ask me to relive the experience. I took in a deep breath, and as I was about to speak a knock on the door interrupted me. Dr. Cullen sighed as he got out of his chair and opened the door. I looked over my shoulder to see a gorgeous woman who was carrying a tray of what looked like Lemonade. "Hello dear, I thought maybe you guys would be thirsty." "Thank you" Dr. Cullen said, and took the tray giving the woman a peck on the cheek before she left. He offered me a glass, and I took it happily. "Now Bella, you may start telling me at any time." I took in a deep breath and began with "Well, I don't remember a lot of it but. . ."

At the end of my story Dr. Cullen only nodded as he wrote down the information I gave him, once his 

pen stopped scrawling on the notepad he looked up at me, "Now Bella, We're going to have to go to the hospital for a rape test, and also we are going to have to contact the police in this matter." Shock settled in on me, the police? My father was the head of police; I didn't want him to know what had happened. Instead of saying any of this I nodded and stood up. Dr. Cullen walked me down the stairs and when I looked up I saw the most brilliant green eyes I have ever seen in my life. There were other people in the room, and I noticed them as the new students from my school. I smiled weakly at them, and the shortest girl that looked like a pixie jumped up all bubbly "Bella! When your better we have to go shopping at the mall, and I won't take no for an answer!" I laughed involuntarily, she seemed like a nice enough girl, and as I looked around I noticed that each person looked nice, and acted very kind. With that Dr. Cullen lead me out to his car where we sped to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are from the imagination of the great Stephanie Meyer**

BPOV.

"He did what?!" I heard Charlie scream right outside my hospital room. Unfortunately when the police were called Charlie was the one who was working at the time. I heard Dr. Cullen say something but I couldn't understand it, a moment later Charlie walked in with tears in his eyes as he looked at me. I knew I looked worse than I felt, and he was such a worry wart sometimes that I knew he would be extra careful around me. "Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" I just stared at him for a moment thinking 'really dad, I just got r--…and you want to know how the hell I'm doing?!' but instead I gave him a fake smile "I'm doing fine actually. It's no big deal, it happens to people all the time..." Charlie quickly shook his head and interrupted me "Bells, it does not happen to people all the time, and there is no reason for it to happen. After I am done talking to you, I am going to the Black's house and taking care of Jacob. You will either stay here for the night, or Dr. Cullen has said that you are free to stay at his house for the night. Either one would be fine, but until I am done with Jacob you are not staying home alone." He looked down on me, and I could tell this was his way of dealing with the information he had been given. I thought for a moment, and then looked up "I'll stay at Dr. Cullen's house dad..."

At that moment the short girl that looked like a pixie burst in, following her was the boy with the bronze colored hair, and the brilliant green eyes. They both looked at me for a moment, before the girl ran up to me "Bella, my name is Alice, and this is my brother Edward." She motioned to her brother for a moment, then looked at me again "I heard you're going to stay with us tonight, isn't that fantastic? If you want I can do your hair for school tomorrow and pick out an outfit for you, and I can do your makeup for you if you want, then I can conceal up all those bruises and cuts." She looked so excited I couldn't burst her bubble, so I laughed and nodded. If I thought she had a smile on before, I was wrong it was reaching up to her eyes. Edward hadn't said anything since he walked in, so I looked over at him and smiled. He smiled right back and took a step closer, holding his hand out "Bella, I'm Edward; it's nice to meet you." I shook his hand and nodded, and then I remembered something. "Edward, are you the person that found me?" He only nodded, and I blushed furiously. "What's wrong? Are you sick, do you feel nauseous?" He bombarded me with questions until I shook my head. "No, No, it's just...you know. The whole no clothes thing when you found me..." I trailed off for a moment then looked up. "Don't worry, I had my eyes closed." Then he winked at me humorously so it was hard to not laugh. When they left I got changed into some clothes that Alice had brought me, I was dressing for comfort, not for fashion, but from what I have seen of Alice that doesn't happen often. She brought me a pair of jeans from Hollister, a shirt from some designer I couldn't pronounce, a Coach purse, and a really expensive pair of heels. Wait heels? I couldn't walk in these. I quickly took them off, and carried them out with me into the hallway where Alice and Edward were standing. "Your father already went to Jacobs and is talking to him at the moment. He called Carlisle and told him that they cannot arrest him until the DNA results come back, and that could take a few days" (Actually I don't know how long they take, I never took one, but it seems about right I would think) Dr. Cullen, or as everyone else called him, Carlisle, walked up to us frowning a little bit. "Bella, I think it would be best if you stayed at our house for the 

entire week, I've already talked to Charlie and he thinks that it is the best idea as well." I grinned; I was actually excited to stay somewhere new with new people that seemed so nice. I looked over at Alice and she was almost jumping up and down with excitement. "That sounds like a great idea" I replied, and we all walked out of the ER doors together. Alice and Carlisle got into Carlisle's Mercedes, and Edward and I got into his Volvo.

Edward looked at me from the corner of his eyes every few seconds, he was probably waiting for me to have a breakdown and cry. It was already eleven thirty at night, and I knew once we got home we would all go to sleep and let our dreams over take us. "Bella..?" I heard Edwards soothing velvet voice, and suddenly awoke; I must have fallen asleep on the way back to his house. Brushing the exhaustion out of my eyes I fully sat up, and looked around noticing we were back at the Cullen household. "Thanks for everything Edward." I said as I looked at him and smiled, for some odd reason I felt this insane attraction towards him, all I wanted to do was put my hands on his face, through his hair, or in his hand. I felt oddly at peace with him. Before I knew it he opened my car door, and helped me out, holding my arm as we walked into the house together. "So..." I said breaking the silence "Where will I be sleeping tonight?" I looked up at him, slightly confused. 'I would understand if I would be sleeping on the floor, after all' I thought to myself 'I'm probably imposing on them.' Edward looked at me as though he could read my mind, "Don't worry Bella, you aren't imposing on us at all, and you will be sleeping in my room. If you would like I could sleep down here on the couch and let you have your privacy." I internally smiled to myself; I would be spending the night in a beautiful boy's room. "No!" I said, almost too quickly, and he grinned a little side grin that I instantly fell in love with. Suddenly I shot the idea right out of my mind, the last time I loved someone was Jacob, and look at what happened.

Suddenly everything came crashing down on me as a single tear slipped out of my eye, then one turned into four, and four turned into eight, until I couldn't stop crying. Edward looked down at me in surprise, and picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs. When we got to his room he set me down on the bed and rubbed circles on my back trying to calm me down, "Don't worry, he'll be arrested, what he did was wrong and I won't let him hurt you again." Edward then proceeded to hug me until his shirt was stained with my tears, and I felt as though I used up every tear in my body. I laid my head against the pillow and soon all there was a peaceful darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are from the imagination of the great Stephanie Meyer**

BPOV

"Alice! Bella! Hurry up we're going to be late." Edward yelled up the stairs. I have been up since four AM and Alice still wasn't done doing my makeup and hair. "Alice, come on…school starts soon, and we haven't even had breakfast..." Just as I was about to keep talking Alice clapped her hands together "I'm finally done! Bella look in the mirror." I just looked at her cautiously, and stood up walking towards the mirror. The image that I saw was not one that I had expected. My brown hair was curled into loose curls, and had the most volume that I had ever seen before, the bruises on my face were basically covered up, a few such as the ones around my eyes, and one on my cheekbone were too dark to cover-up perfectly so they were a little visible. I wore a pair of black leggings, a blue cami that had lace on the top and bottom of it, and reached down to my thigh area, a white shirt that had buttons down it, about the my ribcage, and then a pair of tan colored uggs. When I first saw the outfit and put it on I thought that it was horrendous, and I would look ridiculous, but now as I look in the mirror I am shocked to say that I looked..Well...good. "Come on Bella, let's go, and stop staring in the mirror!" Alice said humorously and began walking down the stairs, I quickly followed her. At the second to last step I tripped, I closed my eyes and braced for the impact of the floor but it never came. I looked up into the eyes of the person I felt I was in love with. "Edward, thank you..." He laughed, and put me back down on my two feet before grabbing my hand "Are you ready to go to school now?" I nodded sheepishly and walked with him out to his car.

When Edward and I got out of his Volvo a lot of people were standing in the parking lot staring at us. Jessica walked right past me, shooting me a nasty look as if I had done something wrong. I instantly shrugged it off; I wasn't going to let anything get to me today. Edward and I walked hand in hand into the school, but to my luck Jacob was standing right by my locker. When he saw Edward and me holding hands he immediately stood up straight and looked Edward in the eyes, "What do you think you're doing? Holding my girlfriend's hand, what the hell is wrong with you man?" Jacob glared at us, and all was silent for a moment until Edward spoke. "Your girlfriend?" He laughed as if something was funny, but I didn't get the joke "Jacob, Bella will never be labeled as your girlfriend. Tell me, do you rape all of your girlfriends? Or just the ones you supposedly 'love'?" I stood there speechless and stared at Edward, people who were walking by instantly stopped and looked from me, to Edward, to Jacob. Jacob's face got red, and then it began. He charged at Edward, knocking him to the ground. I backed up quickly and stared at the both of them, and I noticed that everyone standing around was doing the same thing. I knew what Edward was doing; he didn't want to get in trouble so he didn't throw any punches. After a few moments I figured a teacher would have arrived but they didn't, and Jacob kept on punching Edward in the face. Edwards's nose was bleeding, and his lip looked cut. I couldn't stand it anymore, I walked up behind Jacob and tried pulling him off of Edward, shocked by this he quickly jutted his elbow into my nose and I heard a crack and I smelled rust. He didn't stop at that, he turned on me now and pushed me up against the locker, holding my hands above my head. "Don't you ever...ever...ever think that you will get rid of me, Bella." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward jump up off the ground, and hit Jacob in the side of the head, hard. Jacob instantly fell to the ground moaning as Edward looked down at him. I had never seen so much color in Edward's face as I did at that moment, the next thing I knew my legs turned into jelly. The smell of all the blood was just too much, and now that my adrenaline 

had slowed down I could feel the pain of my nose. Edward caught me as I fell, and held me in his arms keeping me steady as teachers came running, breaking up the people circled around us. "My goodness! What happened?" A female teacher I had never seen before was looking at our peers expecting answers, but instead everyone broke up and ran in different directions. The woman looked at us, then down at Jacob. "You two, go to the principal's office now!" She practically screamed. Edward looked down at me, and then looked at the teacher "I'm sorry, but Bella is about ready to pass out from what I can see, her nose is NOW broken from Jacob elbowing her in the face, and I think I should get her to my father who is a local doctor." The woman looked as if she might object, but looked at Bella, and nodded before walking over to Jacob trying to get him to stand up.


End file.
